Beißer
Beißer (im engl. Original Jaws, bürgerlich Zbigniew Krycsiwiki) ist ein wiederkehrender Antagonist der klassischen James Bond-Filmreihe und tritt in den Filmadaptionen von James Bond 007 – Der Spion, der mich liebte (The Spy Who Loved Me, 1977) und James Bond 007 – Moonraker – Streng geheim (Moonraker, 1979) als Handlanger des misanthropischen Groß-Reeders Karl Stromberg bzw. des größenwahnsinnigen Industriellen Hugo Drax in Erscheinung. Somit gehört Beißer neben Bond-Nemesis Ernst Stavro Blofeld und dem “Blassen König“ Mr. White zu den bisher einzigen drei Widersachern, die in mehr als einem Film auftreten. Der hünenhafte, fast übermenschlich starke Auftragskiller mit dem rasiermesserscharfen Stahlgebiss wurde eigens für den 007-Filmkosmos kreiert und ist bis heute eine der populärsten Kultfiguren des gesamten James Bond-Franchise, die weit über die Genre-Grenzen hinaus bekannt ist und immer noch als Inspirationsquelle für ähnlich unaufhaltsame Schurken dient, wie zum Beispiel Blofeld’s Attentäter Mr. Hinx, in Spectre von 2015. Dargestellt wurde der riesenhafte Auftragskiller mit den stählernen Zähnen vom unfassbare 2,13 m großen US-amerikanischen Schauspieler Richard Kiel (*1939, †2014), der mit dieser Rolle internationale Bekanntheit erreicht hatte. In der deutschen Synchronfassung wurde er von Hartmut Neugebauer (*1942, †2017) gesprochen. Charakterbiographie Vorgeschichte Beißer wurde als Zbigniew Krycsiwiki in Polen als Sohn eines, als “Kraftmensch“ in einem Wanderzirkus auftretenden, Artisten und der Oberaufseherin des Krakauer Frauengefängnisses geboren. Nach seinem Schulabschluss besuchte Krycsiwiki die Universität Krakau. Er wuchs Aufgrund seiner angeborenen Akromegalie [Riesenwuchs Anm.] zu einer überdurchschnittlichen Körpergröße von weit über zwei Metern heran und erbte zudem das aufbrausende Temperament seines Vaters, tat sich als aufsässig hervor und neigte mitunter zu gewalttätigen Wutausbrüchen. Wegen seiner beeindruckenden Statur trat er ins Basketballteam der Universität ein, konnte sich jedoch trotz seiner überdurchschnittlichen Muskelkraft wegen seiner mangelnden Wendigkeit nicht gegen verhältnismäßig schwächere Gegner durchsetzen. Nach dem kläglichen Scheitern seiner Karriereträume als Profisportler, geriet er zunehmend mit dem Gesetz in Konflikt und wurde schließlich während der gewaltigen [fiktiven Anm.] “Brot-Aufstände“ gegen die sozialistische Regierung 1972 von der Geheimpolizei verhaftet. Im Gefängnis wurde Krycsiwiki von den Beamten schwer misshandelt. Sie prügelten ihn mit in Leder gewickelten Eisenrohren fast zu Tode und zertrümmerten seinen Kiefer irreparabel. Kurz darauf gelang ihm die Flucht. Er schlug sich bis zum Hafen durch und versteckte sich als blinder Passagier auf einem Schiff der Stromberg-Linie. Nachdem er entdeckt wurde, übergab ihn der schwerreiche Groß-Reeder Karl Stromberg, der das Potential in dem riesenhaften, bärenstarken Krycsiwiki erkannte, nicht den Behörden, sondern behielt ihn im Verborgenen. Um ihn wiederherzustellen engagierte Stromberg einen brillanten Chirurgen, der Krycsiwiki in vierzehn qualvollen Operationen einen künstlichen Kiefer mit Stahlkomponenten und rasiermesserscharfen Zähnen einsetzte. Nach dem erfolgreichen Eingriff wurden sämtliche Unterlagen über Zbigniew Krycsiwikis Existenz vernichtet und Beißer trat als persönlicher Attentäter in Strombergs Dienst. Strombergs Mikrofilm Nachdem Stromberg herausgefunden hat, dass seine Assistentin die Pläne für sein streng geheimes U-Boot-Ortungssystem verkauft hat, wird Beißer von ihm beauftragt, den Mikrofilm zurückzuholen und sämtliche Personen, die damit Kontakt hatten, zu eliminieren. Die Spur führt ihn zunächst nach Ägypten, wo er im Tal der Könige den Mittelsmann Aziz Fekkesh in einem antiken Grabmal in die Enge treibt. Mit brachialer Gewalt schmettert Beißer ihn gegen die Wand des Grabmals und beißt ihm anschließend die Halsschlagader durch. Beim Verlassen des Tatortes trifft er erstmals auf den britischen Geheimagenten James Bond, der ebenfalls auf der Suche nach Fekkesh war, jedoch kann er im Licht-und-Schatten-Spiel einer Show für die Touristen entkommen. Das nächste Ziel auf Beißers Liste ist der ölige Nachtklubbesitzer Max Kalba, der den Mikrofilm auf dem Schwarzmarkt erstanden hat, um ihn gewinnbringend weiter zu verkaufen. Während Bond und seine sowjetische Kollegin Major Anya Amasova Kalba mit ihren unterschiedlichen Angeboten zur Herausgabe des Mikrofilmes bewegen wollen, lockt Beißer ihn mit einem fingierten Anruf zu den Telefonzellen. Dort zwingt er Kalba, ihm den Film auszuhändigen und tötet ihn anschließend ebenfalls mit einem Biss in den Hals. Mit einem Lieferwagen macht er sich aus dem Staub, wohl wissend, dass Bond und Amasova sich hinten im Fahrzeug versteckt haben. Er fährt sie weit in die Wüste hinaus bis zu einer altägyptischen Ausgrabungsstätte, wo er sie stellt und in einen Kampf verwickelt. Den beiden Agenten gelingt es, ihm den Mikrofilm abzunehmen und, obwohl er den halben Laster mit bloßen Händen zerlegt hat, mit knapper Mühe entkommen. Ein Versuch, ihnen einen Felsbrocken hinterherzuschleudern endet damit, dass dieser auf seinen eigenen Fuß fällt. Züge und Autos Auf ihrer Zugreise Richtung Sardinien versucht Beißer erneut, Bond und Amasova, die inzwischen zusammenarbeiten um ihre vermissten britischen bzw. sowjetischen U-Boote wiederzufinden, auszuschalten. Anya Amasova überwältigt er mühelos, wird jedoch von Bond daran gehindert, auch ihr mit seinen stählernen Zähnen die Kehle aufzureißen. In dem beengten Zugabteil wirbelt Beißer den MI6-Agenten umher wie einen feuchten Lappen und wird von diesem nur am tödlichen Biss gehindert, indem er ihm die blanken Drähte einer zu Bruch gegangenen Lampe an den Stahlkiefer hält. Während Beißer zurücktaumelt und den elektrischen Schlag abzuschütteln versucht, nutzt Bond die Gunst des Augenblicks und stößt ihn zum Abteilfenster des fahrenden Zuges hinaus. Beißer überlebt jedoch und klopft sich mit säuerlicher Miene den Staub vom Anzug. Nach seiner persönlichen Begegnung mit Bond, ruft Stromberg Beißer zu sich und ordnet nochmals explizit seinen und Major Amasovas Tod an. Sobald die beiden Agenten das Festland erreicht haben, heftet sich Beißer mit einem Auto und einem kompletten, aus allen Rohren feuernden Killerkommando an ihre Fersen. Nach einer rasanten Verfolgungsjagt über die italienischen Landstraßen, zieht er aber wieder den Kürzeren gegen die Abwehrmechanismen in Bonds Wagen. Schlussendlich kommt Beißers Auto von der Straße ab und stürzt mit sämtlichen Insassen eine Felsklippe hinab mitten in die Hütte eines unbeteiligten alten Mannes. Während dieser noch zu begreifen versucht, was mit seiner Behausung passiert ist, stapft Beißer davon, abermals unverletzt, jedoch zunehmend verärgert über die Hartnäckigkeit des britischen Agenten. Auseinandersetzung in Atlantis An Bord von Strombergs extravagantem Domizil Atlantis kommt es zum großen Showdown zwischen Beißer und Bond, nachdem es diesem gelungen ist, den Plan, weltweiten atomaren Genozid zu verüben, zu vereiteln und Stromberg zu erschießen. Unaufhaltsam drängt Beißer den körperlich unterlegenen MI6-Agenten in die Halle mit dem riesigen Haifischbecken. Dort kann Bond aber das Blatt zu seinen Gunsten wenden, als er Beißer mittels eines frei beweglichen Elektromagneten emporhebt und in den Tank mit dem hungrigen Raubfisch fallen lässt. Während die Atlantis zerstört wird, gelingt es Beißer in einem Unterwasserkampf Strombergs Hai zu töten und sich ins offene Meer hinaus zu retten, ehe die Anlage vollends explodiert. Freischaffender Killer & ein neuer Auftraggeber In den nächsten Jahren hat Beißer sich als freischaffender Auftragskiller weltweit einen erstklassigen Ruf erworben, sodass er zu einem der meistgefragten Attentäter der ganzen Branche avanciert ist. So ergibt es sich, dass er über den Wolken erneut auf James Bond trifft, der gerade in einem Apollo-Privatflieger die Heimreise von einer Mission antritt. Hinterrücks stößt Beißer den Agenten aus dem Flugzeug, nachdem dieser sich ein Handgemenge mit dem Piloten geliefert- und ihn seinerseits hinaus befördert hat. Mit einem Fallschirm setzt Beißer ihm nach und versucht, ihm im freien Fall die Hauptschlagader am Bein aufzubeißen. Bond, der dem Piloten im Flug den Fallschirm abgenommen hat, kann sich im letzten Augenblick durch das Ziehen der Reißleine retten. Beißer selbst hat weniger Glück. Er zieht zu heftig, sodass die komplette Leine aus der Verankerung reißt und er mit dem nun nutzlosen Schirm unaufhaltsam der Erde entgegenrast. Ironischerweise wird sein Sturz von einem Zirkuszelt aufgefangen, das bei seinem Aufprall komplett in sich zusammenbricht und er überlebt wie durch ein Wunder abermals unbeschadet. Bald darauf wird er über Mittelsmänner in aller Diskretion vom sagenhaft reichen Unternehmer und Raumfahrt-Pionier Hugo Drax als Leibwächter angeheuert, nachdem dessen früherer Mann für’s Grobe, Chang, bei dem Versuch, Bond zu beseitigen, umgekommen ist. Wiedersehen in Rio de Janeiro Er heftet sich erneut an die Fersen des britischen MI6-Agenten und ertappt ihn beim herumspionieren in einer von Drax’ Lagerhäusern in Rio de Janeiro. Zunächst versucht er Manuela, Bonds Kontakt-Agentin vor Ort, zu überwältigen, kann aber von Bond daran gehindert werden, ihr mit seinen Stahlzähnen, die Kehle aufzureißen. Ehe es zu einer Konfrontation auf offener Straße kommen kann, tanzt eine Schar ausgelassen feiernder Karnevalsbesucher an ihnen vorbei und zieht Beißer einfach mit sich. Nach anfänglichen Versuchen, sich durch die Gruppe zurückzuschieben, lässt er es für diesen Abend gut sein und zieht feiernd mit ihnen davon. Anderntags verfolgt Beißer den Geheimagenten und die für Drax arbeitende NASA-Wissenschaftlerin Dr. Holly Goodhead bis zur Aussichtsplattform des Pão de Açúcar [auf Deutsch Zuckerhut Anm.]. Sobald sie in die Gondel der Seilbahn gestiegen sind, beißt er mit seinem Stahlgebiss das Seilbahntau durch und setzt sie in schwindelerregender Höhe fest. Mit der zweiten Gondel fährt er ihnen entgegen, um sie in die Tiefe zu stürzen. Er wird jedoch von den beiden überrumpelt und muss von der Gondel aus zusehen, wie sie erneut entkommen. Wild gestikulierend bedeutet er seinem Komplizen unten im Kontrollraum, ihn wieder zurück zu holen. Dieser jedoch verliert die Kontrolle über die Steuerung und während Bond und Dr. Goodhead die Flucht gelingt, rast Beißer mit seinem Seilbahnwagen ungebremst in die Talstation. Während er sich aus den Trümmern der völlig zerstörten Station wühlt, taucht eine kleine, blonde Frau, Dolly, auf und hilft ihm, sich zu befreien. Für beide ist es Liebe auf den ersten Blick und Hand in Hand verlassen sie den Ort des Geschehens. Eine wilde Dschungelflussfahrt Seine neu entdeckte romantische Ader hindert Beißer dennoch nicht daran, Bond weiterhin nachzustellen. Als dessen Nachforschungen nach dem Ursprung des tödlichen Giftgases, das Drax offenbar hat entwickeln lassen, ihn in den Dschungel des Amazonas führen, stellt Beißer ihm, wieder einmal mit einem kompletten Killerkommando an seiner Seite, in mehreren offenen Schnellbooten nach. Er versucht, Bond den Weg abzuschneiden und nimmt ihn gnadenlos mit seiner MAC-10 Maschinenpistole unter Beschuss, während dieser mit den in seinem eigenen Boot integrierten Abwehrwaffen, nach und nach Beißers Einsatz-Teams ausschaltet. Als Bond genau auf einen Wasserfall zurast und in einem ausfaltbaren Hängegleiter entkommt, versucht Beißer in letzter Sekunde das Steuer herumzureißen. Wegen seiner übermäßigen Körperkraft reißt er jedoch das Steuer aus seiner Verankerung und nimmt seinerseits ein unfreiwilliges Bad in den Fluten des Amazonas. Die Raumstation im All Beißer, der den Sturz den Wasserfall hinab wieder einmal unbeschadet überstanden hat, erwartet Bond bereits, als dieser in Drax’ Dschungel-Basis eindringt. Er hält den Agenten in Schach, während sein Auftraggeber den Plan offenbart, mit seinem Giftgas die gesamte Menschheit, bis auf einige Auserwählte, ausrotten zu wollen, ohne, dass der globalen Tier- und Pflanzenwelt Gefahr droht. Während Bond und die inzwischen ebenfalls in Gefangenschaft befindliche Dr. Goodhead im Zündungsfeuer einer der Moonraker-Raumfähren eingeäschert werden sollen, befindet Beißer sich mit seiner Dolly bereits an Bord einer weiteren Moonraker auf direktem Kurs zu der gewaltigen Raumstation, die Drax hat konstruieren lassen. Auf der riesigen, im All schwebenden Station, nimmt er den Agenten und die Wissenschaftlerin, die sich gemeinsam unter das Personal der Station gemischt haben, erneut fest und bringt sie auf die Brücke zu Drax, der in einer Ansprache verkündet, dass er gedenkt ausnahmslos alle Menschen, die nicht seinem Bild von Perfektion entsprechen, zu vernichten. In diesem Moment dämmert Beißer, dass er in dieser neuen Weltordnung nicht willkommen ist und, dass dasselbe auch für seine, eine Brille tragende, Dolly gilt. Seinem Herzen folgend wechselt er die Seiten und unterstützt Bond, Drax’ weltweiten Genozid zu vereiteln. In einer gewaltigen Weltraumschlacht werden Drax’ Leute von, in einem eigenen Raumschiff zu Hilfe geeilter US-Marines in Raumanzügen und mit Laserbewaffnung aufgerieben, während Beißer zwischen den Trümmern der Raumstation nach Dolly sucht. Nachdem er sie gefunden hat und sie einander in die Arme gefallen sind, unterstützt Beißer ein weiteres Mal Bond, der noch immer die Gift-Behälter zerstören muss, von der Station fortzukommen, indem er die beschädigten Andockklammern einer intakt gebliebenen Moonraker manuell löst. Danach setzt Beißer sich, zusammen mit Dolly, in Drax’ privater Rettungskapsel in Richtung Erde ab. Erscheinungsbild & Persönlichkeit Beißer ist ein, aufgrund der Hormonstörung Akromegalie, überdurchschnittlich großer Mann in seinen späten Dreißigern mit braunem, meist zu einem Mittelscheitel gekämmtem Haar und braunen Augen. Er hat stark ausgeprägte Gesichtszüge mit einer breiten, wuchtigen Stirn, braunen Augen und einem übergroßen, kantigen Kinn. Im Mund hat er ein Gebissimplantat mit rasiermesserscharfen Zähnen, mit deren Hilfe er in der Lage ist massives Holz, Eisenketten und sogar Stahlseile durchzubeißen. Gekleidet ist er meist in braune oder blaue Anzüge mit zweireihigen Jacketts und dazu passenden Krawatten. Sein bekanntester Look ist jedoch sein hemdsärmeliges Auftreten mit braunen Hosen und roten Hosenträgern. Er ist stets äußerst pflichtbewusst und führt seine Aufträge mit gnadenloser Effizienz aus, wobei ihm neben seinem Gebiss auch seine schiere Größe, seine fast übermenschliche Körperkraft und nicht zuletzt seine ungewöhnliche Zähigkeit zugutekommt, dank der er bereits Sprünge aus Flugzeugen und fahrenden Zügen, das Hinabstürzen eines Wasserfalls, diverse Autounfälle und ähnliche Extremsituationen praktisch unverletzt überlebt hat. Literarischer Ursprung Der hünenhafte, fast übermenschlich starke Auftragskiller mit dem rasiermesserscharfen Stahlgebiss wurde von Christopher Wood und Richard Maibaum eigens für den 007-Filmkosmos kreiert und entstammt nicht, wie oftmals vermutet, der Feder von James Bond-Schöpfer Ian Fleming. Eine rudimentäre Vorlage für den ikonischen “Mann für’s Grobe“ findet sich aber dennoch in Flemings Werk. Der Killer Sol “Horror“ Horowitz aus Flemings ungeliebter Erzählung Der Spion, der mich liebte aus dem Jahr 1962 trägt Edelstahlkronen an den Schneidezähnen und gilt in diesem Sinne als Inspirationsquelle, ansonsten verfügt er aber über keine weiteren außergewöhnlichen Charakteristika. Beißers Kult-Gebiss Die Idee, den Charakter des unaufhaltsamen, übermenschlich starken Handlangers mit einem stählernen Gebiss auszustatten, stammt offiziell von Produzent Albert R. Broccoli. Gestaltet wurde das wohl berühmteste Filmgebiss nach Draculas Fangzähnen von Katharina Kubrick-Hobbs, der Tochter von Regie-Legende Stanley Kubrick. Für ihr Design ließ sie sich vom Prinzip von ineinandergreifenden Zahnrädern inspirieren, nachdem sie befand, dass spitze Zähne eine zu große Verletzungsgefahr für den Darsteller bedeuteten. Broccoli beauftragte den Maskenbildner John Chambers (Planet der Affen, 1968) mit der Herstellung der Stahlzähne, war jedoch unzufrieden mit dem Ergebnis und schickte Beißer-Darsteller Richard Kiel stattdessen zu Peter Thomas, einem Zahntechniker, der seinerzeit für die Pinewood Studios arbeitete, um eine neue Version herstellen und anpassen zu lassen. Kiel zufolge war das Metallgebiss ausgesprochen unkomfortabel zu tragen und er konnte es wegen seines sensiblen Würgreflexes nur bis zu einer knappen Minute im Mund behalten, ehe der Brechreiz einsetzte – sehr zu seinem Leidwesen und auch dem seiner SchauspielkollegInnen. Wenn sie gerade nicht gebraucht wurden, wurden die Zähne in einer Plastikdose mit Baumwollboden aufbewahrt und mit Mundwasser gespült, ehe man sie die nächste Szene benutzte. Ansonsten wurden sie über Nacht in den Safe des Produzenten eingeschlossen, da es nur dieses eine Paar gab, nachdem der Techniker erklärt hatte, die Herstellung wäre zu kompliziert, um weitere Exemplare anzufertigen. Nach dem Ende der Dreharbeiten zu Moonraker 1979, waren die einzigartigen Zähne plötzlich spurlos verschwunden und niemand wusste von ihrem Verbleib. Erst im Jahr 2002 tauchten sie unerwartet im Science Museum in London wieder auf, als Teil einer Ausstellung anlässlich des vierzigjährigen Jubiläums des ersten “offiziellen“ Bond-Filmes James Bond jagt Dr. No. Auftritte Film * 1977: James Bond 007 – Der Spion, der mich liebte (engl.: The Spy Who Loved Me) – Die Filmadaption hat inhaltlich keinerlei Bezug zu Flemings gleichnamigem Bond-Roman, da er mit seiner eigenen Erzählung derart unzufrieden war, dass er beim Verkauf der Filmrechte nur die Benutzung des Titels gestattete und zu Lebzeiten versuchte, nach der Erstveröffentlichung eine weitere Neuauflage oder gar Taschenbuchausgabe der Erzählung in Großbritannien zu unterbinden. Stattdessen wurde die Geschichte eines misanthropischen Größenwahnsinnigen entwickelt, der die Menschheit in einem atomaren Genozid ausradieren will, um in einer Unterwasserbasis eine “bessere und reinere Menschheit“ heranzuzüchten. Das Drehbuch stammte von Christopher Wood und Richard Maibaum, Regie führte Lewis Gilbert. * 1979: James Bond 007 – Moonraker – Streng geheim (Moonraker) – Ursprünglich sollte dem Vorgängerfilm, wie im Abspann angekündigt, In tödlicher Mission folgen, doch entschieden die Produzenten nach dem überragenden Welterfolg von Krieg der Sterne (Star Wars), dass auch James Bond ein Weltraumabenteuer bestehen sollte und benutzten hierfür des Titels wegen Moonraker als lose Vorlage. Inhaltlich ist die Filmstory ein Aufguss der Geschehnisse von Der Spion, der mich liebte, außer, dass der misanthropische Größenwahnsinnige diesmal die Menschheit mit einem tödlichen Gift auszulöschen gedenkt und seine “neue und bessere Menschheit“ auf einer riesigen Raumstation im All heranzüchten will. Das Drehbuch stammte von Richard Maibaum und Michael G. Wilson. Regie führte John Glen. Roman * 1977: James Bond und sein größter Fall (James Bond, The Spy Who Loved Me): Der Roman zum Film – Geschrieben von Christopher Wood, basierend auf dem von ihm und Richard Maibaum verfassten Drehbuch, erschienen bei Triad Books. Die deutsche Übersetzung von Ernst Hayda erschien im Goldmann Verlag. Der Film-Roman beleuchtet die Hintergrundgeschichte Beißers, u. a. erfährt man seinen bürgerlichen Namen, seinen Werdegang und vor allem, wie er in Diensten des misanthropischen Sigmund Stromberg zu seinem unverwechselbaren Stahlgebiss gekommen ist und dafür die Fähigkeit zu sprechen eingebüßt hat. * 1979: Moonraker – Streng geheim. 007 erobert den Weltraum (James Bond and Moonraker): Der Roman zum Film – Geschrieben von Christopher Wood, basierend auf dem Drehbuch von Richard Maibaum und Michael G. Wilson, erschienen bei Jonathan Cape Publishers. Die deutsche Übersetzung von Tony Westermayr erschien im Goldmann Verlag. In Woods Roman zum Film ist Beißer, im Gegensatz zur Filmfassung, tatsächlich bis ins Finale hinein stumm, so wie er es bereits in der Buchfassung zum vorangegangenen Film beschrieben hatte. Videospiele * 1993: James Bond 007: The Duel – Das von The Kremlin entwickelte und von Domark für Sega Megadrive und Game Gear herausgebrachte Adventure-Game greift Storytechnisch Elemente von Ian Flemings Roman Moonraker auf und beinhaltet Beißer als einen der Boss-Gegner. Wie sein filmisches Pendant trägt die Figur ein weißes Hemd und hellbraune Hosen mit roten Hosenträgern. * 1997: GoldenEye 007 – Entwickelt von Rare Ware und herausgegeben von Nintendo für die Nintendo 64-Konsole, enthält der zum Klassiker avancierte Ego-Shooter neben zahlreichen anderen klassischen Bond-Gegnern auch Beißer als im Multi-Player bzw. Duell-Modus spielbaren Charakter. Beißers Äußeres wurde nach den Zügen und dem Auftreten Richard Kiels von 1977 und 1979 gestaltet. * 2004: 007 – Alles oder Nichts (James Bond 007: Everything or Nothing) – In dem von Electronic Arts herausgegebenen Videospiel, unterstützt Beißer als Handlanger den Boss-Gegner Nikolai Diavolo bei dem Versuch, mit Hilfe von Nanotechnologie die Herrschaft über Russland an sich zu reißen. Beißers Gesichtszüge wurden wiederum nach Richard Kiel gestaltet, jedoch trägt er statt seiner üblichen Garderobe einen feuerfesten Kampfanzug. * 2011: GoldenEye 007 Reloaded – Das von Activision herausgegebene Ego-Shooter-Spiel ist ein Remake des gleichnamigen Nintendo64-Spieles aus dem Jahr 1997 und beinhaltet wiederum Beißer als graphisch aufpolierten, spielbaren Multiplayer-Charakter. Sein äußeres Erscheinungsbild wurde auch hierfür nach Kiels Darstellung aus Der Spion, der mich liebte und Moonraker – Streng geheim gestaltet. * 2012: 007 Legenden (engl.: 007 Legends) – In dem ebenfalls von Activision herausgegebenen Episoden-Spiel ist Beißer, wie im Film, der Handlanger von Boss-Gegner Hugo Drax im Segment Moonraker und trägt einmal mehr die charakteristischen Züge von Richard Kiel. Im Computerspiel Alles oder Nichts von 2004 taucht Beißer erneut als Gegner auf. Seit den 1970ern hat er sich nur geringfügig verändert, statt blauen oder braunen Anzügen trägt er nun Hightech-Kampfanzüge. Zum ersten Mal taucht er dort – wie auch in Der Spion, der mich liebte in Ägypten auf, wo er mit einem großen Flammenwerfer bewaffnet, der Endgegner ist. Bond [hier mit den Gesichtszügen von Pierce Brosnan Anm.] besiegt ihn, indem er ihn in einen Lichtbogen schubst, wo er durch einen Stromschlag außer Gefecht gesetzt wird. Der Zug stürzt am Ende der Mission von einer zerstörten Brücke in eine Schlucht, man sieht jedoch Beißer aus den Trümmern steigen. Das nächste Mal taucht er dann in den Sümpfen von Louisiana auf, wo er mit einem schweren Tanklaster auf New Orleans zurast und dort die Deiche zerstören will. Allerdings kann Bond mit einem Motorrad, das mit Flammenwerfern ausgerüstet ist, die Reifen des Sattelzugs zerstören, so dass Beißer die Kontrolle verliert und von der Autobahnbrücke ins Wasser fährt. [Wenige Jahre später brachen in New Orleans wirklich die Deiche. Anm.] Seinen letzten Auftritt im Spiel hat Beißer in Russland, genauer gesagt, tief unter Moskau, wo er 007 in einem nach unten rasenden Lastenaufzug mit einem Flammenwerfer attackiert. Bond kann entkommen, indem er den Schleudersitz eines zerstörten Kampfjets benutzt, um aus dem Aufzug zu entkommen, ehe dieser am Boden zerschellt. Bond kommentiert dazu: “Nächstes Mal nehme ich die Treppe!“. Beißer in der Zeichentrickserie “James Bond Jr.“ Im eher farbenfrohen Kosmos der 1991-92 produzierten, fünfundsechzig Episoden umfassenden US-amerikanischen Zeichentrickserie James Bond Jr. arbeitet Beißer, der in der deutschen Synchronfassung ironisch in Kussmund umbenannt wurde, als Handlanger für hochrangige Agenten der internationalen Verbrecherorganisation S.C.U.M. (Saboteurs & Criminals United in Mayhem), deren Pläne regelmäßig vom Titelhelden, dem jugendlichen Neffen von 007, durchkreuzt werden. Im Gegensatz zu seinem Realfilm-Pendant ist Kussmund zwar nicht stumm, anders als dieser jedoch dumm wie das sprichwörtliche Brot und hoffnungslos inkompetent. Meist arbeitet er bei seinen Missionen mit “''Wasserfloh''“, der Zeichentrick-Inkarnation von Francisco Scaramangas Butler und Handlanger Schnick Schnack zusammen, liefert sich mit diesem jedoch pausenlos humoristische Streitereien, sehr zum Leidwesen ihrer Handlanger-Kollegen und ihrer Vorgesetzten. Er ist ein überdurchschnittlich großer, muskulöser Mann mit aus der Stirn frisiertem schwarzem Haar und aggressiven Stirnwülsten ohne Augenbrauen. Abweichend von der filmischen Vorlage, hat er hier nicht nur spitze, metallene Zähne, sondern einen kompletten Unterkiefer aus Stahl. Gekleidet ist er einen blauen Anzug mit rotem Hemd, dazu eine grellgelbe Krawatte und ein ebensolches Stecktuch. An der rechten Reversseite hat er zudem eine kleine, rote Ansteckblume. An den Füßen trägt er braun-weiße Halbschuhe und, zu Krawatte und Stecktuch passenden, gelben Socken. Seine Kleidung sitzt etwas zu eng und Ärmel und Hosenbeine sind um ein bis zwei Nummern zu klein, um seine übermäßige Körpergröße zu unterstreichen. Im englischen Original wurde. Kussmund vom US-amerikanischen Schauspieler Jan Rabson (*1954) gesprochen und in der deutschen Übersetzung von Ulrich Voß (*1938) synchronisiert. Mit insgesamt einundzwanzig Auftritten ist er der meistgenutzte Handlanger innerhalb der Serie: * Episode 01 – Der erste Schultag (The Beginning) * Episode 05 – Schiff Ahoi! (Plunder Down Under) * Episode 11 – Im Tal der hungrigen Dünen (Valley of the Hungry Dunes) * Episode 13 – Die Erdbeben-Sonde (Never Give a Villain a Fair Shake) * Episode 16 – Das Ungeheuer von Loch Ness (No Such Loch) * Episode 22 – Die Mine der Vampire (The Inhuman Race) * Episode 27 – Abenteuer im Himalaya (Fountain of Terror) * Episode 29 – Das Stahlmonster (Ship of Terror) * Episode 38 – Schussfahrt in den Abgrund (Avalanche Run) * Episode 39 – Die Seiden-Rakete (Queen’s Ransom) * Episode 40 – Asteroid 604 (Barbella’s Big Attraction) * Episode 42 – Die fliegende Untertasse (Invaders from S.C.U.M.) * Episode 45 – Insel der Gefahren (Catching the Wave) * Episode 51 – Volldampf voraus! (Ol’ Man River) * Episode 52 – Im Dschungel von Australien (Between a Rock and a Hard Place) * Episode 53 – Der zweite Sherlock Holmes (Sherlock IQ) * Episode 56 – Diamantenfieber (Quantum Diamonds) * Episode 57 – Hübsche Mädchen und Rubine (Rubies Aren’t Forever) * Episode 59 – Das Monster aus dem Eis (The Thing in the Ice) * Episode 63 – Gefahr für die Erde! (Monument to S.C.U.M.) * Episode 64 – Einsatz in Toronto (Northern Lights) Zitate * “Auf uns; alles Gute!“ Beißer zu Dolly – Seine einzig gesprochenen Worte (James Bond 007 – Moonraker - Streng geheim, 1979) Sonstiges * Beißer-Darsteller Richard Kiel hatte sehr unter dem Stahlgebiss zu leiden. Da er einen sehr sensiblen Würgreflex hatte, konnte er immer nur kurze Momente drehen, ehe er unterbrechen musste, um sich nicht zu übergeben. Kiels Stuntdouble Martin Grace (*1942, †2010) hatte es verhältnismäßig leichter und musste sich kein vollständiges Metallgebiss in den Mund stecken. Er klemmte sich schlicht zurechtgeschnittene und mit Aluminiumfolie umwickelte Orangenschalenstücke zwischen die Lippen. * Beißer sollte eigentlich in Der Spion, der mich liebte den Tod finden, doch Produzent Albert R. Broccoli erkannte das Potential der Figur und verwarf die geplante Sterbeszene. Bei einer Testvorführung des Films, brach das Publikum in spontanen Jubel aus, als Beißer in der letzten Einstellung ins offene Meer davonschwimmt. Wegen seiner immensen Beliebtheit beim Publikum, holte man ihn für den nächsten Film zurück. * In den Storyboards für Moonraker wurde Beißer mit einer an Emilio Largo erinnernden Augenklappe und einem Schnurrbart dargestellt. Auf beides wurde jedoch im Film selbst verzichtet, um den Wiedererkennungswert der Figur nicht zu beeinträchtigen. * Das Stahltau der Seilbahn, das Beißer in Moonraker durchbeißt, sowie auch die Eisenkette in Der Spion, der mich liebte, waren aus Lakritze gefertigt- und mit Lebensmittelfarbe bemalt worden. * Neben Bond-Nemesis Ernst Stavro Blofeld und dem “Blassen König“ Mr. White gehört Beißer zu den bisher einzigen drei Widersachern, die in mehr als einem Film auftreten. * Es war vorgesehen, Beißer einen dritten Filmauftritt zu geben, in dem er Dolly, das Mädchen mit der Brille, dem er in Moonraker begegnet ist, heiratet. Da die Produzenten aber nach dem eher abgehobenen Weltraumabenteuer wieder mehr Realismus in die Bond-Reihe bringen wollten, wurden die Pläne wieder verworfen und der Charakter kehrte seither nicht mehr auf die Kinoleinwand zurück. * Bereits 1976 spielte Kiel einen Charakter mit stählernen Zähnen. In der Thriller-Komödie Trans-Amerika-Express (Silver Streak) spielte er den Killer Reace, der ironischerweise genau wie der von Ian Fleming beschriebene Charakter Sol “Horror“ Horowitz Edelstahlkronen an den Schneidezähnen trägt. Kategorie:Gegenspieler Kategorie:Charakter in Der Spion, der mich liebte (Film) Kategorie:Charakter in Moonraker – Streng Geheim